


a happily ever after (but fairytales doesn't exist)

by parkjiwink



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst, I don't know what else to tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mpreg, i dont really know how ao3 works, im sorry, its my first work here, lapslock, minor hyungwonho, the other members barely got mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkjiwink/pseuds/parkjiwink
Summary: Minhyuk didn't want to believe that Hyunwoo had left him. He waits for him at the place they promised to meet at everyday, without fail. But Hyunwoo never came. And Wonho watches his best friend fade away with every passing day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone had found this ficlet familiar, I posted it some years ago for another fandom I was in, but my account had since been deactivated and I upgraded this fic, kind of. And now that I like Monsta X, I just thought it'd be more suited for my babies ;;__;; 
> 
> Also unbeta-ed!! Sorry for any grammatical mistakes T_T

he cringed at what he saw, a man was lying in the bed, the wires and the machines connected to him being the only thing that was keeping the man alive. hoseok tried to convince himself that the man was not some stranger that had been picked up off from the street, but was his hyung, the leader of their close-knitted group of friends, his _best friend’s_ soulmate, who had been missing for 2 years.

 

“hey hyung. it's been so long since you're gone... right? but i’m here now, i finally found you… and I'm going to tell you a story…” hoseok bit his lips, trying to ignore the tight clenching of his heart.

 

> “once upon a time, there lived a pair of lovers, everyone envied them because nothing ever brings them down. not even if their love was a sin. one was a handsome and well-built prince and the other was a really pretty princess that glowed like sunshine. despite a few quarrels, quarrelling over trivial things, in fact," hoseok laughed softly as he remembered the times how the couple fought over minhyuk’s carelessness, before continuing. "and on the day the handsome prince was to come back from a trip from australia, he wanted to take the pretty princess out on a date.”

 

xx

 

“hyunwoo is coming back, hoseok-ah! i’m going to see hyunwoo again!” minhyuk said cheerfully to his best friend, bouncing like a little ball of sunshine as they walked out through the gates of their university.

 

“i’m sure you’ll have fun,” hoseok said with a teasing grin, “just don’t give me any details about what you guys are going to do afterwards, 'kay?”

 

minhyuk blushed, “yah! shin hoseok! how could you say that in public?”

 

"...minhyukkie, will you tell him about it?"

 

minhyuk bit his lip before replying, "yea. i'll tell him about it. after all, the baby's his too." minhyuk blushed again, his hands unconsciously laid on his belly, as if to protect the little life that was growing inside.

 

hoseok smiled and nodded before looking at his watch, “yah, minmoong, you’d better go now if you want to get there on time, or else hyunwoo will throw a temper about you being late again.”

 

“right…” minhyuk said and with a bright grin on his face, he sprinted off. "bye hoseok!!"

 

hoseok could only smile at his best friend. out of all the guys he saw minhyuk date, he knew that hyunwoo was the one. he didn’t want his best friend in sadness anymore. if hyunwoo could give minhyuk happiness, that is enough for hoseok. he just wanted his best friend to be happy forever.

 

but nothing good lasts forever.

 

xx

 

> “but…on that day… the handsome prince never did showed up… and he was nowhere to be found... the pretty princess was so hurt and he couldn’t stop crying. his heart was so, so, broken and the princess’ best friend, could only watch from the side as the pretty princess cried his heart out”
> 
>  

xx

 

hoseok heard soft, anguished sobs filled the dorm and with a heartbreaking sigh, he opened the door to the bathroom, where the younger boy hides himself every time the others were sleeping.

 

there, he found minhyuk curled up on the floor, hand covering his mouth as if it could keep the harsh sobs from escaping and he felt a little bit of his heart break as he realized just how hard the younger boy was hit by the news.

 

the tears that flowed the boy’s already red eyes were never-ending and just when he thought they would stop, they continued once more, fresh sobs that tore at hoseok’s heart.

 

“why…” the once-sunshine sobbed, and although he was the only other one in the room, he knew that the younger boy was not talking to him.

 

he was instead, talking about someone who was no longer there.

 

who had left them…

 

who had left him…

 

trying to keep his own emotions, still burnt raw from the pain, hurt and confusion, hoseok squatted down next to the younger boy and wrapped his shoulders around the ever so skinny body gently, as if any stronger, the figure of minhyuk would shatter completely.

 

“hoseok…” minhyuk looked up and fresh tears flowed down his face again, “why…”

 

and for the first time, hoseok cried.

 

minhyuk’s eyes no longer shine. it was just… empty.

 

it was as if someone carved out the sun in minhyuk’s heart, and all that’s left was a void of darkness.

 

xx

 

> “the pretty princess decided to wait, but no matter how long he waited for him, the handsome prince never came back for the pretty princess. but the pretty princess kept on waiting… he kept on waiting and waiting and waiting…”
> 
>  

xx

 

hoseok stood behind a tree with an umbrella, a heart-wrenching feeling etched deep in his heart as he watched the thin figure hunched over in the rain without an umbrella, looking ahead with a hopeful expression, at the place he promised to wait for hyunwoo. yet those feelings reflected in those eyes made hoseok wish he could just take the younger boy's pain away, the pain of waiting endlessly for hyunwoo.

 

hyunwoo hasn’t been heard from in months...

 

there was proof that his plane had left australia... but it never landed in korea.

 

hoseok wanted so much to tell minhyuk to give up, to move on.

 

 _without_ hyunwoo.

 

but, he couldn't bring himself to, no matter how hard it was to watch the younger boy waste away like this – waste away for someone who might never return, for someone who is _dead_ …

 

because he did not want minhyuk to hate him.

 

because even if it hurt to see minhyuk like this, it would hurt even more if the latter hates him...

 

but if he stayed out here on his own, with no one to watch him...

 

with a determined look, hoseok walked over to his best friend and the younger boy looked up.

 

he smiled, “hoseok-ah"

 

“minhyuk…you should go back home, please,” the older pleaded.

 

the younger boy shook his head with a bright smile that he usually showed, but yet it did not reach his eyes and all hoseok felt from that smile was pain and sorrow.

 

hoseok felt all his determination from before shatter into pieces, blown away by the strong winds.

 

“hyunwoo is going to come soon… he promised me and hoseok-ah, you know he never breaks his promises, so i'll wait for him…”

 

xx

 

> “so the pretty princess never stopped waiting. he would go to the same spot every day at the same hour and he would continue to wait for the handsome prince, so sure that the handsome prince would remember their date one day and come for him… because he knows that the handsome prince never ever breaks his promises to the pretty princess, so his best friend watched with a broken heart and with his own eyes as the pretty princess slowly fades away…”
> 
>  

xx

 

hoseok tried not to let his tears show as he knelt down next to the younger boy, and sat next to him on the bench. he looked over to the younger boy, “hoseok…?”

 

“yeah?”

 

“what time is it?”

 

hoseok sighed, “two o’clock, minhyukkie.”

 

“ah... hyunwoo's coming soon, I can feel it… he’s just a little late, he's always late... ” the younger boy said with a soft laugh.

 

but hyunwoo was never late.

 

hoseok bit his tongue to keep the sobs from escaping his lips.

 

“hoseok-ah…?”

 

“yes?”

 

“where is hyunwoo?” He asked and hoseok felt pain stab his heart, the feeling of someone pulling out a knife that was already embedded in it.

 

he knew... that minhyuk couldn't be saved anymore.

 

“when is he coming?” he asked again before a tear trailed down his pale cheek.

 

xx

 

“the pretty princess waited for months. for months, he went to the same spot in that park everyday even though he had difficulties moving as the small little life that was in him grows bigger and bigger, he waited for the handsome prince to come for him…but of course, the handsome prince never showed up. then came a day when the pretty princess couldn't handle it anymore...”

 

xx

 

"i'm sorry. we could save the child, but minhyuk-ssi... he's dying due to excessive blood loss, he doesn’t seem like he wants stay, so there's nothing we could do now. You can say your last words to him now while he's still awake. cherish this last time."

 

there was no stopping the soft sob that escaped his lips as hoseok entered the white room, the smell of antiseptic in the open air, he looks down at the pale boy who was looking so peaceful for someone who had suffered so much.

 

hoseok bowed his head over the younger boy’s body as he tried not to let him see the tears that was flowing from his eyes.

 

“hoseok?” minhyuk asked in a weak voice that requires hoseok to strain his ears before he could hear it.

 

“minhyukkie, shh. don't speak now. and don't worry, he's fine. he's born healthily. and he's really beautiful, just like you.” hoseok bit back his sobs as hyungwon patted his back. the rest of their friends were there. kihyun wailed like a mother who've lost her child, and changkyun was crying softly as he laid on jooheon’s chest, yet jooheon was silent, but the tears would not stop flowing from his already-red eyes.

 

“hoseok, would you fulfill my last request as your best friend?” minhyuk said desperately, grabbing hold of hoseok’s wrist.

 

“of course, pup. anything. i’ll do anything for you. just tell me.”

 

“… tell hyunwoo… that i waited… but i'm sorry for not doing more... and i have to go...” minhyuk said softly, “will you, hoseok? tell him that i've waited for him…i've waited for him... tell him... i love him...”

 

hoseok could only cry.

 

xx

 

 

hoseok stared at the picture at minhyuk’s funeral and he couldn't help it. once again, he cried and tears flowed freely down his face.

 

“i’m sorry” he looked at minhyuk's bright sunshine smile on the picture as he laid on hyungwon's shoulder, “i should have tried harder... i should have made him hate me, i should've took care of him... i'm such a bad friend, right hyungwon-ah? i have no rights to be your best friend, minhyuk... i’m sorry; i’m sorry…i’m so sorry, i should have done more for you, min. this is all my fault. you don't deserve this at all... i’m – i’m sorry, minhyuk--”

 

hyungwon said nothing but patted his boyfriend's back as he stared at minhyuk's picture. yet, he was not crying. because he knew, minhyuk would not want to see them cry. and hyungwon is strong. so he promised himself that for minhyuk, he would not cry.

 

 _"_ hyungwon _, please take care of my best friend..."_

 

xx

 

> “…so the pretty princess passed away, because while he wasted himself away waiting for the handsome prince, his body wasted away with him until it could not survive the power of the pretty princess’s love anymore. his best friend felt like dying himself… what if he had done something? what if he had been a bit more forceful, or stayed in the rain with him to keep him warm? what if he did something other than watch...?”

 

“but, his best friend didn't forget the pretty princess’s last wish… and now, by chance, he found the handsome prince and he said those words to him."

 

hoseok stopped and wiped away the tears from his eyes.

 

“hyunwoo… minhyuk waited for you,” he said in an anguished whisper as he hits the chest of the man lying on the hospital bed softly, “he waited, but his body could take no more... but he really loved you, hyunwoo… up until his last breath…”

 

"but it's okay hyunwoo... it's okay. because you know what? minhyuk left you the two most beautiful things in the world." hoseok choked. "he left you his love... and your son…”

 

he sniffled before continuing. "don't worry hyunwoo. everyone’s doing fine. changkyun and jooheon decided to study overseas, and kihyun became a singer. he always had that dream, anyway."

 

hoseok stood up as he readied himself to leave, and stared at the still body on the bed, ”as for me and hyungwon, we're happily married now, but we've never forgotten about you and minhyuk. i'll take care of your son till you wake up, so you better wake up and name him, okay, jerk?"

 

xx

 

but deep down, he knew hyunwoo would never wake up. because was already with minhyuk in heaven, together forever. they've found their everlasting happiness that hoseok had prayed so much for them to have. what’s left of son hyunwoo that was kept alive by the machines and wires, was only his body.

 

_“hey pup, you’re late…”_

**Author's Note:**

> Basically what happened in this fic was all in Hoseok's point of view. Kind of. The story that he told to Hyunwoo refers to the latter as the handsome prince and Minhyuk as the pretty princess. Outside of the story that Hoseok told, Hyunwoo was in a missing plane crash, in which it was thought nobody survived. But Hyunwoo did, and he fell into a coma. Because there was no form of identification, nobody knows who he is, therefore nobody could contact Minhyuk or Hyunwoo's close friends and family members. So Hyunwoo was listed as a missing person. 
> 
> Also, Hyunwoo was on the plane back to Korea, where he plans to meet Minhyuk after (at the place they promised to meet). That's why Minhyuk was waiting. 
> 
> I hope it's not too confusing ;;__;;


End file.
